


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (How I Wonder What You Are)

by spilledinkstains (LuLu_ZuZu99)



Series: Single-Mom Lavellan One-Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_ZuZu99/pseuds/spilledinkstains
Summary: "The first thing Ivuna notices is the mark. The next thing she notices is the cold... Blood rushes through her body, and then she sees in her mind's eye… a face? A face so like her own, smaller and without the vallaslin of Mythall, a nose more pointed… she gasps.“Revanas,” she cries out. The wind howls in answer."(The possible beginning of a series about my single-mother Lavellan - Ivuna - and her daughter - Revanas - and how things are different when Inky has a kid.)





	Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (How I Wonder What You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing makes sooo much more sense if you read [ THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147007) first! Posted at 1AM and written just the hour before, so excuse any mistakes; I'll fix them eventually.

The first thing Ivuna notices is the mark. Its green glow is weak and small, seemingly shrunk in on itself. It’s been like that since she stopped the breach from growing, and though it is good news, she can’t help but… worry?- for this new part of her being. Five months it had taken to gather what, and who, they needed, and in those five months so very much has happened. She has befriended shems, qunari, dwarrow, and elves alike. She has collected singing blue shards, rams meat, blankets, and more elf root than she ever wants to think about again. She has decided the fate of many, simply by moving a piece of metal on a map. She has led as she was taught to and throughout it all, the  _ one _ constant has been the steady green glow on her palm. And as she looks at it now, shuddering and weak, she wonders if that too will be stripped away from her. 

 

The next thing Ivuna notices is the cold. A wind pushes its way into whatever dank cave she has thrown herself into and slaps her awake better than any cup of coffee ever has. She jolts upright, propping herself up on her palms. The cold, hard ground bites into the tender flesh. She ignores the pain. With a groan, she forces herself to her feet. Blood rushes through her body, and then she sees in her mind's eye… a face? A face so like her own, smaller and without the vallaslin of Mythall, a nose more pointed… 

“Revanas,” she cries out. The wind howls in answer. Her memories float back to her, faster now, and she forces her feet to move steadily forward. A loose rock causes her to lose her footing and suddenly the ground is racing to meet her face. She catches  herself, barely, and earns a gash to the forearm for the effort. She inhales. Exhales. Stands and presses onwards. 

 

A wraith enters her field of vision up ahead, so she makes towards one of the branching tunnels. She doesn’t bother walking further when she notices the dead end, turning back the way she came. She will have to face the wraith unarmed, magic and body drained. It won’t be the first time, but gods she was hoping the previous time would have been the last. She walks onward, and the wraith does as she expected it to, firing a ball of energy towards her. She manages a weak shield, blocking at the last moment. She was not expecting the second blast from another wraith, nor the third from yet another. They slam into her chest like a brick, knocking her back and wrenching a pained grunt from her throat. She lifts her hands again, attempting to fire  _ something _ in retaliation. A sad, sputtering flame drips from her fingers, only to evaporate in the snow at her feet. In the corner of her vision, she spots a demon of despair. It hovers for a moment, doing nothing, before it raises both clawed hands, readying what she knows will be a shard of ice cold  _ pain _ at her person. Before it can, the first wraith has recharged itself, and another energy bolt hits her. She falls to one knee, and another hits her. Spots dance in her vision, blocking her from seeing when despair intends to lose it’s attack. As she attempts to stand, it does so, the ice bursting accross her chest, freezing energy clinging to her and sucking the warmth from her body. A chill wracks her form and she falls once more to her knees. The demon comes closer, readying another attack. Ivuna covers her face with her arms, and the hum of the energy the demon is gathering sings in her ear, shrill and off-tune. A tear traces down her face, cutting through the grime, and she readies herself to die in this hole. She thinks of her Revanas and sends out a last desperate prayer to Mythall, the All-Mother, to watch over her girl. She thanks Varric for his promise, thanks him for letting her die knowing that her babe will grow up safe and loved. She closes her eyes, ready now to die. 

 

Memories rush through her, seemingly too fast and too slow. The first time she holds Revanas to her bosom, her little girls right blue eyes opening as she suckles. Revanas’ first steps, tentative and slow, by the creek they had made camp at. Revanas’ first word, a sleep-slurred “Mamae” as she awoke, bathed in the orange glow of the rising sun. Revanas again, wiggling her way out of her minders arms and leaping into Ivuna’s after she had returned from the long journey to the Hinterlands. She thinks of these memories, and so many others, and finally accepts that this shall be her end after the one of Varric, golden eyes sincere, promises to raise Revanas with all the love and care of a true father, passes through her mind. 

 

But, then, her palm itches. Her eyes fly open, and the itching grows and grows, as does the feeling of her magic. She looks up into the face of the demon now hovering above her, stretches out her palm and… releases. All at once, she is flung back by the force, while the demons around her seem to be sucked towards the rift she has managed to open. They screech, a horrid grating sound, and she covers her ears with bloody palms, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden green light filing the cavern. 

 

Ivuna breathes deep, counts to four, releases it. Opens her eyes. Once again, the hole is dark, and while her eyes adjust, she picks herself up, walking blindly forward. A wall meets her soon, and she leans her forehead against its cool, damp surface. She brings up her palm, staring into the now crackling green void. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispers to it. Then she straightens, rolls back her shoulders, and marches on. She has a little girl she  _ desperately _ needs to hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... thoughts?


End file.
